When you have nothing to lose
by thegirlofevilness
Summary: Mikan Sakura is your average girl who somehow manages to befriend that one cold guy and eventually knows everything about him; yet, why is it she never knew about his friend, Miya(OC). Just like Natsume she's cold and he and Ruka seem to be very close to her too. Slowly, she finds out that Miya's coldness is simply because she fears losing anyone that's dear to her.full sum inside
1. Chapter 1 - The new girl

Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice

Summary:

Mikan Sakura is your average girl who somehow manages to befriend that one cold guy and eventually knows everything about him; yet, why is it she never knew about his friend, Miya Just like Natsume she's cold and he and Ruka seem to be very close to her too. Slowly, she finds out that Miya's coldness is simply because she fears losing anyone that's dear to her, after all, it had already happened in the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : The New Girl<strong>

It was a normal day at Alice Academy. The Sun was shinning brightly in the sky. It was a wonderful morning.

A brunette who had her hair tied up in two ponytails is running down the hall way while scolding and hitting herself in the head "Stupid! Stupid! Argh im gonna get late, kami please let the teacher be Narumi-sensei not Jinno-sensei" after like five minutes of running our brunette has reached her class room and as usual she greated her class a good morning with a cheerful smile on her face. Some students greeted her back and others just simply ignored her. After greeting her classmates her eyes wandered around the class room and stopped at a certain ravain haired girl who's busy with her another invention.

"Hotaru!" Brunette who's name is Mikan lunged herself to hug her beloved best friend who's name is Hotaru

**BAKA! BAKA!**

Mikan was attacked by none other than Hotaru by her most trusted invention Baka gun. Mikan was knocked out on floor and fell on her butt "itai! Mou, Hotaru you're so mean" She exclaimed while rubbing her sore butt while crying waterfall's.

"Don't get near me, you might infect me with your baka germs" Hotaru stated coldy while blowing the tip of her baka gun. Mikan just pouted and continued to cry. The whole class just sweatdroped and thanks to kami their home room teacher namely Narumi hasn't arrived yet.

* * *

><p>Couple of minutes later Mikan gave up her sulking and went to her seat to greet her seatmates namely Natsume and Ruka. Well she was quite confused to see a girl who is off around her age was is sitting next to Ruka. She forced her pea sized brain to gain any memory of the said girl. Well the girl has raven hair which are tied in a single ponytail which will reach near her waist if she let it down, the color of her eyes are Hazel like hers but the girls are little lighter compared to hers and well she's wearing the same uniform as her and others. She just continued to stare at the girl.<p>

As usual our beloved fire caster was having a nice nap, he has placed his feet's above the table and his whole face was covered by his favourate manga and while coming to our animal lover he's to busy in petting his rabbit named usagi. So the both haven't noticed our beloved brunette staring at their friend but the girl who mikan is staring at is getting pissed and annoyed at the same time. She reached her breaking point and said in a cold voice

"Didn't any one tell you that staring at someone is rude"

Hearing this Mikan snapped out of her daydreaming state and about to retort back but Narumi-sensei entered their classroom while wearing the same weird outfit consisted of a white shirt and pink skeany jeans with a pink skirt and greeted the classes room cheerfully

"Ohayou my little dumplinks" with a wide grin on his face. Hearing this the students growned, some students greeted him back and other just plainly ignored him.

"Okay students let's start with the todays lesson" with that said he continued his lesson.

'Narumi-sensei haven't said anything about the new girl, then does it mean she's an old student….?' Thought Mikan

**Ding Dong Ding**

As the bell rang Mr. Narumi dismissed the class and went back to the staff room. After Narumi left every student got up and hurried themselves to cafeteria.

Only five people are left in the classroom namely, the mystery girl, Natsume (who's still sleeping, he's such a sleepy head, isn't he?), Ruka (who's still busy with his usagi, uh-oh how long is he going to play with his rabbit, anyway?), Hotaru (who's busy with her other invention, we know that she loves inventing but keeping food aside is quite new), Mikan (who's waiting for her beloved best friend, how sweet..) and there's an awkward silence in between the five (well mikan is sitting next to hotaru now and is keeping her mouth shut because hotaru has threatened her by saying "say a single word and I'll not accompany you to the cafeteria" so she just have to wait until her friend finishes her precious work)

Ruka is the first one to broke the silence, he turned to Natsume and slightly nudged him. Natsume woke up and looked at ruka "Its the luch break, Natsume" Ruka said

"Hn" Natsume gave a slight nod

Then he turned to the mystery girl next to him and said

"Miya-chan?"

"Hn?" the mystery girl whose name is Miya replied

"Are you coming with us to the cafeteria?" Ruka asked

"Hn" the girl replied and followed the two boys who were making there way out.

* * *

><p><strong>~Inside the Classroom~<strong>

**Mikan POV :**

I've been waiting for Hotaru to complete her work, so that we can both have lunch together.

Mou Hotaru is taking to long to finish her work. I thought sadly and pouted.

*sigh*... Im still quite confused about the new girl name and her identity who sits on my bench well literally not mine but Natsume's and Ruka's as well. I also noticed that Ruka has woken up Natsume from his long nap and was talking to the new girl.. Well I can't hear that clearly what they are talking about though. The new girl just nodded and all the three of them went out of the classroom together. I was getting curious who might that girl be.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV :<strong>

Hotaru has just finished her new invention and looked at her best friend Mikan who's in the state of deep thought. She just glared at her best friend and...

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

four baka gun bullets are fired straight at our beloved brunette's head and she fell flat on her face in either way she just kissed the floor.

Mikan stood up and rubbed her sore face "Mou! Hotaru! Why did you hit me?" She exclaimed while big drops of flat salty tears started to fall from her eyes continuously.

"We're gonna get late" is all Hotaru's reply and left the classroom before Mikan could say anything. So, Mikan run after her to the cafeteria...

To be continued

* * *

><p>So what do you think? Plz give me a reply to continue this story or not. :)))<p>

I Have made some changes thanks to BlackMaskedBeauty. :))


	2. Chapter 2 - Special Ability Class

**I'm really sorry for updating late, I have been busy with my personal life. Well anyway on to the story. I have got Bate-ed this story. :)**

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : The Special Ability Class<strong>

**At the Cafeteria :**

Hotaru and Mikan has already entered the cafeteria and was having their much peacefully along with their other friends who go in the name if Anna, Nonoko and Yuu..

Mikan was happily eating her lunch and Hotaru was just munching on to her crab brains emotionlessly.

Mikan was wondering around and was searching for the New girl (she haven't found out about her name yet) while having her lunch but to her disappointment the said girl can't be found so she just let out a sad face while eating the others who have noticed the change in her behaviour (exclude Hotaru in this) and Anna asked Mikan softly  
>"What's wrong Mikan-chan?"<p>

Hearing her name Mikan faces her and says " Nothing Anna-chan" while giving a reassuring smile.

The others just shrugged and continue to have their lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV :<strong>

'I guess I have to find about the new girl myself' I just let out a small sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV :<strong>

After finishing their lunch its time for Ability classes

So, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru has gave their good byes and went off to their respective Ability classes (well excluding Hotaru, who just emotionlessly stood up and walked away quitely without even saying a word, sweat drops). So the only one who's left is Mikan. Mikan just let out a sigh and heads towards her Ability class.

**Mikan's POV :**

I just continued to walk to my Ability class which is of Special. It took me more than ten minutes to get to the class, I open the door and was about to cheerfully greeted the others, all the peole in the class greeted me back. I went in and was surprised to see the new girl here in my ability class room talking to one of the senpai's. I just blinked twice and rubbed my eyes to let myself know that I'm not imaging things or worst daydreaming.

'So, does this mean she's an Special Ability Class Student..?' My train of thoughts were inturupted by Tsubasa-senapi, who was greeting the new girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV :<strong>

Tsubasa went to Miya and ruffled her hair playfully ignoring the death glares or in other words dragers given by her

"Welcome back, Miya-chan, how was your trip back home?"

The said girl just continue to glare at him the others just sweatdroped while our beloved Mikan I'd totally, overall confused you can see question marks appearing on top of her forehead like anime style.

The girl (another OC) who's from High School entered the Class room and blinked her eyed in confusion in what had happened between the Kohai and Senpai. She just let out a sigh and shakes her head before approaching them.

"Welcome back, Miya-chan." she said soflty to the girl

"Hn" Miya replies

"So, how was the trip?"

"It was fine, Yuki-senpai" (hearing this Tsubasa just sulks at the corner and pokes a stick saying 'she didn't answer any of my questions' the others just sweat dropped)

"Glad to hear that" Yuki smiles

Miya just nods

"Well, whats the reason that brought you here?"

"I just came here to give you this" Miya takes out an envelope and hands it to Yuki and Yuki gladly accepts it

"Thanks, Miya-chan"

"Hn" Miya replies and leaves the classroom

TBC

* * *

><p>Reviews Please! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Dangerous Ability Class

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Gakuen Alice!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : The Dangerous Ability Class<strong>

After Miya left the Special ability class, Mikan just titiled her head in confusion thinking 'if this is her ability class then why did she left.?'

Misaki Harada her other beloved senpai has noticed her confusion and walked over to her side before ruffled her hair "Is everything alright, Chibi?"

Mikan just blinks and says "Senpai, who's that girl who just left the classroom?"

"Oh, her she's from elementery division and I guess, she's from your class Mikan-chan."

"B-but I haven't seen her before, it's been more than two weeks since I've arrived" Mikan says in confusion

"Aah, that she went to her home during that time and she just got back today"

"Home..?"

"Yup, you do know that the student who got highest marks in their exams has a reward of visiting their home for one month, right?" (I know it's one week in Manga but I've changed it to one month here)

"Yes, I know and what's her name, senpai?"

"Oh, its Miya Kawamura, Mikan"

"I see and thanks for your help senpai" Mikan thanks her by giving a bright smile.

"Your welcome and we better do something for that" Misaki says while pointing to Tsubasa who's still in emo corner

"Your right" Mikan says while sweat dropping

* * *

><p>Yuki who noticed Tsubasa still sulking at the corner, places the envelope in her pocket and walks towards Tsubasa "Tsubasa, you shouldn't take this to your heart. You know how she is" she says while patting his shoulder and let out a sigh since Tsubasa continue to sulk, Misaki who's watching all this just walks up to them and gives a hard punch across Tsubasa's face, Tsubasa who got hit by her puch growls in pain "Argh, that hurts Misaki and what was that for?!" he shouts while holding onto his face.<p>

Misaki just quietly ignores him and walks away.

Yuki, Mikan and others just gigged at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Miya's POV :<strong>

I just left the Special ability classroom and I start to walk towards my ability class which is Dangerous. On my way I thought of what happened at Special ability, I let out a growl, Tch, that Shadow, who does he think he is? If not for Yuki-senpai I might have beaten him to pulmp, hmp. I really hate it when someone ruffles my hair.

After few seconds of walking I narrowed my eyes when I sensed someone is approaching me and I quickly guessed who it was, Persona.

"What do you want Persona?" I glared at him my voice full of rage

Persona just smirked "I was just checking on whether your attending the class or not"

I narrowed my eyes at him and Tched, this guy, I really hate him

"See you at class then" he waves at me while smirking and vanished into thin air.

I just grunted and continue to walk until I felt another presence behind me and I already know who it was

"Natsume, are you going to the ability class?" I asked without turned my head he replied me with a grunt. I just let out a small sigh this guy really is of few words.

We were silent along the way to the class, we arrived at our destination and open the door, we quitely got inside and went to our seats.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV :<strong>

After few seconds Persona arrives and looks at his students in other words his puppet's and smirks evily after couple of seconds later a small boy who wore suit enters the class, Natsume and Miya narrows their eyes at the mentioned boy.

The boy who is ESP just takes his seat calmly, Persona who stood beside ESP clears his throat "The details of the missions for tonight has been placed on top of your desk, so take it and doesn't fail and if you do you know the consequences" he says with a threatening voice

The students just nodded their head and does as they told.

"Now the class is dismissed" Persona says and the students stood up and walks out of the classroom. Miya was about to step out of the classroom as a voice called out for her "Miya-chan, I have something to discuss with you" hearing this Miya stops and turns around and glares at the person who called out for her who happened to be ESP.

Natsume who was outside, hears this and was about to follow her but she refused by shaking her head and reassuring him that everything will be fine, he isn't going to do anything to her. Natsume sighs and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Miya's POV :<strong>

I just grunted and made my way inside and stop myself in front of him

"What do you want to discuss about, ESP?" I asked him in a clod voice

"Oh, come on dear don't be that cold, I just want to ask how was your trip? Is everything went well?" He smirks and says in a rather calm tune and I know what's behind this question and I huffed

"However my trip was doesn't concern you" I replied in a hissed tune

Hearing this ESP narrows his eyes at me "Little girl, if only you aren't her daughter you might have dead by now"

I just want to kill this guy right here right now but I have to calm myself until the correct time and when that time arrives he isn't going to get away from his death. So I choose to ignore it for now "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, you can and don't fail today's mission" Persona says

"Whatever" was all my reply before I left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the DA Class :<strong>

After Miya left ESP just smirked 'she's an interesting girl.. Hmm..'

Persona looks at him and says "ESP, why do you still let her live in the Academy even though she doesn't inherited her mother's Alice?"

ESP just smirks "Hm, you see that women cares for her children and she will not do anything against me or the academy until we held her daughter in our hands"

"But you still let her visit her home, what if she never came back here next time?" Persona says

"Have you forgot the reason, why she turned cold and took up the missions at the first place?"

Hearing this Persona smirked "Yes, now I understand why you let her free"

ESP just chuckles and says "giving a bird its freedom while tying her wings, sounds good don't you think, Persona?"

Persona smirks and nods "Yes, it is ESP"

TBC

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked the story so far and please review! :)))<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Mikan Sakura

Natsume's POV :

After that stupid class is over, I went straight to my sakura tree and sat under it. I let out a growl is Miya alright? What if that ESP did something to her? I can't lose her.

I closed my eyes and rested my back on the tree trunk getting the sleep I had lost before.

* * *

><p>Normal POV :<p>

Miya walked towards the sakura tree taking in mind the high possibility of Natsume being there..

At that moment, Mikan had gone out for some fresh air. Having seen Miya, Mikan shouted, "Miya-chan! Wait!"

Miya blinked and turned around to see Mikan before letting out a small grunt  
>"What do you want?" she replied coldly to the brunette.<p>

Mikan stopped in front of her, and placed both of her hands on her knees while panting.  
>"I just want to introduce myself. Since it's the first time we've met," informed Mikan while giving her trademark smile<p>

"..."

Taking her silence as a yes, Mikan introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Mikan Sakura. Its nice to meet you and I hope we can be friends" she informed her still smiling her bright smile and took a hand out for her to shake.

"Whatever," was all Miya's reply before she walks away

Mikan huffed and muttered a bit under her breath, "Seems like Natsume rubbed off on you."

Miya turned around. "I don't like talking to idiots," she scowled before walking away calmly.

"I'm not an idiot!" Mikan yelled and walked away while stomping her foot angrily and mumbling to herself, "You're just like that perverted fox"

"Perverted fox..? Who in hell is she talking about?" Miya thought to herself.

* * *

><p>After some time...<p>

Miya's POV :

I was few steps away from the sakura tree and I can see a figure sitting under it, I just continued to walk on my way and I thought about that annoying girl whom I met this morning.

What was her name again? Ah, yeah its Mikan Sakura that's how she introduced herself to me.  
>Tch, that girl is really annoying and loud mouth and completely an idiot. I hate annoying people but.. I don't know why I find her interesting. I'll just ask Natsume about her.<p>

I reached the tree and was about to wake Natsume up but he opens his eyes and looks at me. I let out a sigh and sat down next to him. I guess I have lots of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Natsume's POV :<p>

I was having a nice nap until I felt a presence near me and I know who it was, Miya. When she reached me, I opened my eyes and looked at her. She let out a sigh and sits down next to me.

"So, what does ESP want to discuss about?" I asked her in my casual emotionless tone.

"He just wanted to know how my trip was," she answered rather quickly. I had a feeling that she was hiding something from me, I just shrugged the thought away.

"Is that all?"

She nods at me.

I just 'hned' at her and closed my eyes.

"Ne, do you know any girl named Mikan Sakura?" She asks me in a calm tone.

I raised an eyebrow at this, "She's the Polka girl I was talking about this morning." When did she start to have interest in others?

She 'hned' at me.

'_So, she's Natsume's partner, sits next to him and a Special ability student; Natsume informed me that she has Nuliffication Alice, I wonder if she's the same girl that mom was talking about._.' Miya thought to herself

I sensed other presence near us and I already know who it was, Ruka. He walks towards us and sat down next to me on other side and lets out a long sigh while patting his bunny, Usagi.

"Had a rough day?" Miya asked.

"Yes." Ruka says and sighs again.

"Why, what happened?" Miya asks again and I already know the answer, its about Imai and her blackmailing again

"That Imai, kept on selling my embarrassing pictures and I just can't do anything to stop her." he growls

"Don't let that get to you," is Miya's reply before she stands up and starts walking away

Ruka blinked his eyes and says, "Than- Ah, Miya-chan, where are you going?"

"To my room to rest, the trip really made me exhausted," Miya says and walks away

Ruka sighs and nods.

I just close my eyes and let my mind wander.


End file.
